All Night Long
by PychoDoughnut
Summary: ONE SHOT Syaoran has known Sakura for years, and he has a confession to make. All night long for years, he's been thinking of one thing. One thing that has been driving his lower half crazy... thats right, that little 3 letter word... S E X song fic


**TITLE: **All Night Long

**RATED:** M

**GENRE: **SUSPENCE/HUMOR

**SUMMARY:** -ONE SHOT- Syaoran has known Sakura for years, and he has a confession to make. All night long for years, he's been thinking of one thing. One thing that has been driving his lower half crazy... thats right, that little 3 letter word... S E X (song fic)

**Author's Note:** EXTREME OC-NESS hehe! i hope this doesn't get deleted. alrighty... i'm not horny/randy, i swear! lol, just something i thought up of while i was listening to the BEST SONG EVER! tee hee.

**DISCLAIMER:** I dont own CCS/CC or the song "ALL NIGHT LONG I DREAM ABOUT SEX" by JC Chasez.

* * *

It was a late summer night. The sky was clear and stars were shining bright. Cool night air swept through the open windows of a shiny red Toyota driving down the deserted streets and refreshed the people inside. 

Two people were in the car. One girl, and one boy.

The girl was Kinomoto Sakura. A high school senior who had one year of school left before she faced the real world. Tonight, her layered brown hair was up in a messy bun, framing her pretty face and accentuating her eyes. She drove the car while the boy... the boy sat next to her, nervously.

The boy was Li Syaoran. Syaoran was a high school senior like Sakura. His dark, shiny brown hair was messy as it always way, and his light brown eyes darted to-and-fro as he tried to contain himself. Today, he had just turned eighteen. Sakura, the best friend he ever had or will ever have, decided to drive him back to his house bacause, according to her, he had "a little too much drinky-drinky".

Syaoran fidgeted in his seat and wringed his hands.

Sakura quickly looked to her friend and then back to the road. "Syao-kun, are you okay?"

Syao-kun nodded and continued to fidget. "Yeah. I'm alright."

She frowned. "Are you sure? You had a lot of beer and... I'm not sure what else you took..."

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure." He said quickly. Yes, he did have a lot of beer... and vodka...and tequila... and other things as well. For his birthday, he and his friends snuck into a twenty-one-and-over club to celebrate. His mind was a tad bit impaired., but it was his birthday. What would you expect?

Sakura's eyes "Do you want an asprine or anything? I think I have some in my purse..."

He smiled. Sakura had been his friend for years and never failed to take care of him when he needed it or not. That was what he loved about her so much. She was caring and she was pretty too, which is always a plus.

The reason for his jitters were complicated. Being in the somewhat intoxicated state he was in, he had been thinking. Thinking about his good friend Sakura in ways that made him... well, down right horny. He always had a little crush on her, but pushed it away. She had her boyfriends and breakups and they never ended well. Syaoran didn't want to end up being trashed like all of Sakura's other ex's.

As they drove down the empty, winding roads, Syaoran got a little antsy. He wanted to tell her how he felt! He didn't know why, Syaoran was always the shy type when it came to girls.

He was beginning to feel relentless. He stared at his best friend as she drove calmly in the night, focusing on the dark road.

It was 1:00am.

He noticed all the little beautiful details of his best friend/secret love. He stared at her face. The thinkness of her eyelashes, the way her hair became lighter at the bottom, how pink her lips were, the serious face she got when she tried to concentrate.

He stared at her delicate neck that was adorned by expensive necklaces. His gaze wondered lower on her body. He spotted the most looked at area of a woman by a man. Her breast. Syaoran thought they were unusally perky, and he loved them. He wondered how they felt like, he just wanted to reach out and touch...

The car stopped.

"So Syaoran.. I hope you had fun tonight! And happy birthday again." Sakura smiled gorgeously.

Syaoran tried to process what she had said. Did she expect to just leave him? But he didn't confess yet! He NEEDED to confess! Syaoran thought as quickly as possible.

"You're not coming with me?"

She saw a quick flash of something through Syaoran's eyes. Lust. She blinked. "Um. No..."

"Uhhhhh..."

Sakura's smile faultered. "Do you need help getting out?" She said slowly.

Syaoran contemplated. He would make her stay.

"I don't feel very well, Sakura..." Syaoran mummbled, feigning a sick moan.

Sakura turned off her car and frowned. "Oh honey, whats the matter?"

She pressed her warm, soft hand on Syaoran's forehead.

He smiled inwardly. Very good acting!

"My stomach hurts... I think... I... ate something bad..." He lied easily.

Sakura unbuckled her seat belt and unlocked the car door. "Okay okay, I'll come in with you... but I cant stay for long, alright?"

Syaoran perked up immediately.. "Okay!"

He didn't need a long time. He just needed time. He needed to feel Sakura- I mean, he had to tell Sakura how he felt very soon or he'd go crazy!

They got out of the car and walked into Syaoran's disgustingly large residence.

He stumbled a little as Sakura walked him to the door, and they entered the house undisturbed.

Cool thing was, Syaoran's whole family was out for the whole summer in China, so he had the house to himself.

"Lets get you to your room..." Sakura said.

The house was dark, so Sakura couldn't see Syaoran's devious smile.

They walked up the stairs of the house and slowly made their way into his room.

Syaoran's room was large. Had a bed with green silk sheets. A messy closet. A desk with lots of crap scattered around. A dresser with who knows what hid inside. A computer desk with a computer. Lots of random things on the floor. Shelves full of thophies. Walls with pictures of Sakura and friends spread around. A nightstand with all of his fantasy items.

Sakura let down him down on his bed and he plopped down like a fish.

"Just lie down. I'll be back with a wet wash cloth."

Sakura walked out of the room.

_Better make that washcloth extra wet._ Syaoran thought libidinously.

He shot up from his bed and thought quickly. What would make this room look super sexy?

He pondered for a moment.

Sexy lighting!

He turned on his lights then dimmed them down.

What now?

ANother moment.

Sex music!

He ran to his MP3 player and turned it on.

A very catchy beat flowed through the air. An acoustic guitar played, followed by a keyboard playing a erotic techno beat.

He suddenly realized his alcoholic breath wasn't probably far from pleasant. He jumped over to his nightstand and took out a mint container. He popped about five mints in his mouth when-

Sakura walked into the room.

"Why is the room so... sexed up ... " She paused. "Syaoran?" She said uneasily.

He looked at Sakura holding a wet washcloth.

"Oh," She said, "Um ... feeling better?"

Syaoran nodded and gazed at her lustfully. "I've never felt better in my life."

The lyrics of the song florwed through the air.

_So you wanna be a rockstar  
Keep it going, don't stop  
Work it while you're on top, call the cops_

Sakura blinked. She was so confused.

There was an awkward silence, until Syaoran cut in smoothly.

"Thanks for driving me home..." He said casually.

Sakara equals discombobulated.

"No problem. What are friends for?" She laughed nervously. Never in all her life had she seen Syaoran act so... so weird!

_Rollercoaster riding, baby  
Up and down  
I love to watch you do it_

"I want to tell you something..." Syaoran sat on his bed and looked at her seriosly.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, genuinly concerned.

Syaoran tapped the spot next to him with his hand.

"Sit." Syaoran said.

Sakura, being the loving friend that she was, obeyed

Syaoran took a deep breath.

_I just want to get close to you  
Find out what it takes to move you_

He was acting so weird! Syaoran usually was very calm and collected, never like this. Took a moment to observe him, but only succeeded in checking him out. He was dressed in a rather attractive outfit. A casual black top and nice jeans. His scent was delicious and it took Sakura all her strength to not pin him down bang him right then and there.

Syaoran scanned Sakura. She had sure changed since they met when they were kids. She was wearing pink halter top that showed a lot of clevage and revealed a bit of her lacy black bra. Her short demin skirt displayed some leg but did leave some to the imagination.

Syaoran concluded that Sakura was absolutly perfect. And erotic. He had to tell her. Every second that her wasn't on her was pain.

_Feel the rhythm, hit the spot, getting hot_

He whispered, "Sakura, I..."

_All..._

He couldn't take it. "...I..."

_Night..._

Sakura noticed the hunger in his eyes. Was she scared? Hell yea!

_Long..._

Syaoran did the only thing he could do. His body was numb, he acted on impluse. He tackled Sakura on his bed and brushed his lips across hers. Sakura's legs dangled off the bed as she tried to process what was happening.

A warm sensation swept through the teens as their bodies pressed together.

They liked it!

_All day long I dream about sex  
And all night long I think about sex  
_

He slowly retreated make to look Sakura in her eyes. After their eyes locked, he closed his own eyes and softy. She grabbed his head and pushed him closer, then opened her mouth to deeped the kiss. The soft warm feeling of his lips sent shivers down her spine, but she couldn't take it. She pushed him away.

_And all the time I think about sex with you, with you  
All day long I dream about sex  
_

Sakura scrabled back onto the bed to get a better stance. Should she go along with this? She thought about this moment so many times in the past... Now that it was finally here, what would she do? He was drunk and/or high... this wasn't right!

"Syaoran, no. You're drunk." She said, panting.

Syaoran frowned. "Jus' a little tispy!"

_And all night long I think about sex  
And all the time I think about sex with you, with you_

Syaoran's pout was the most adorable and provacative thing ever. His lips puffed out and Sakura just wanted to rip off his clothing, right then and there.

"Good enough." Sakura whispered, and aggressed Syaoran with full force.

He fell over with a 'oof' and Sakura was sitting on top of him, straddling his waist.

"You like me too?" Syaoran said.

"Shut up." Sakura said, and bent down for more lip lock.

_Keep in mind, I'm a love machine  
Get it twenty four seven, call me any time you need_

Syaoran wrapped his arm around her back and let his hand roam under her halter. His other hand was roaming through her hair, dismantling her messy bun.

His mouth moved lower as the seconds passed. He licked the corners of her mouth and nibble her bottom lip. Slowly, he moved down lower and gently caressing her neck with his tongue while taking in her juicy scent. Sakura's quiet moans only added to his primative desires. Sakura closed her eyes and increased her moans. She let her hands message his chest while his lips shot electric sensations all over her body.

_Some extra attention, did I forget to mention  
School's back in session, get ready for a lesson!_

Syaoran broke away from Sakura. tugged at her top, wanting it off. Sakura read his mind and pulled it over her shoulders, then flung it to the floor. Syaoran's heart rose at her appeart desire for what he wanted.

_I just want to feel alive  
And do what it takes to satisfy you_

He smirked at the dim image of her chest. Her stomach was flat and fit, and what showed of her breasts were perfect. They weren't non-exsistant, but they weren't overly huge. Her cute, lacy bra covered what Syaoran wanted... it disgusted him, that thing... he wanted it off!

Syaoran pulled Sakura closed and hugged her tightly to his chest as he nibbled the bottom of her lip. She lightly slid her tounge into his mouth and he tasted her minty sweetness.

_Hour after hour baby...  
_

"_Why am I on bottom_?" Syaoran thought. He and flipped Sakura over. Her hair wisped across her face as her gently let her down on the bed, ready for more.

_All... _

"_Why am I the only one half naked?_" Sakura thought, and didn't hesitate to rip off his shirt. She grinned at the sight before her. Syaoran, being the athletic boy he was, had a attractive chest.

_Night ..._

Syaoran pressed his bare chest against Sakura's.

_Long ..._

The feeling of each other's bare skin threw them over the edge. They're bodies were tightly pressed against each others. Syaroan shyly began to rub his hips against Sakura's.

_...With you_

Suddenly, Sakura seperated her legs and rocked her hips along with Syaoran. The feelings that came of this were so pleasant the two didn't realize that their make-out session had turned into a mindless slobber-feast.

_All day long I dream about sex  
And all night long I think about sex  
_

_And all the time I think about sex with you, with you  
All day long I dream about sex  
_

_And all night long I think about sex  
And all the time I think about sex with you, with you_

They rolled around on the silky bed, licking, nibbling, rubbing, kissing until-

"Ouch!"

They fell off.

Sakura groaned as she hit her head on the floor. Syaoran hit the side of the nightstand, causing it to topple over. Some of the contents from inside spilled onto the floor.

Syaoran groaned. "Are you okay?"

Sakura rubbed her head. "Yeah..."

"Good!" He said, and climbed on top of Sakura, attacking her body with his tongue.

While Syaoran nibbled and sucked on her chest, Sakura expressed her approvement by slidding her hands down the sides of his pants and roughly messaging his inner thighs.

"Oh-ho!" Syaoran exclaimed, flailing his arms. "Naughty, naught girl!"

Sakura grinned mischeiviously and Syaoran grinned in return. He moved down toward her to continue, using his arm to support his body, but accidentally rested his hand on a smooth plastic package. His hand slipped forward and he fell over on Sakura.

"Oof!"

"This is dangerous." Sakura muttered. "But I like danger..."

Something between his thighs nearly suffered a spaz-attack when she said that.

Syaoran paused and looked at what caused him to slip.

Sakura saw it to. Condoms

Syaoran looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at Syaoran.

Pause.

_All day long I dream about sex  
And all night long I think about sex  
And all the time I think about sex with you, with you  
All day long I dream about sex  
And all night long I think about sex  
And all the time I think about sex with you, with you_

Sakura immediatly grabbed the packet and frantically tried to open it. Syaoran on the other hand, was fumbling with his belt, trying to get his pants off.

Sakura got the package open. Syaoran had his pants off, but boxers where still on. He looked at Sakura. She had her skirt on.

In seconds, their clothes were scattered all over the floor and both teens were standing next to each other, wearing only their underwear, and Sakura was holding the condom.

She shoved it into Syaoran hands. As he attemped to get it on, Sakura was busy licking his neck. Syaoran's knees turned into jelly and he toppled over.

Just then... The door swung open.

"HEY SYAO-"

The two stopped immediately and quickly turned to the door with wide eyes.

There, standing in the doorway, were Tomoyo and Eriol. Eriol was holding a bottle off Smirnoff. There faces were full of _HOLY CRAP_.

"Oh my..." Tomoyo said.

"Holy Shit! My Bad!" Eriol gushed, and quickly walked away with Tomoyo.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, both very flushed.

"That's why her car was here!" They heard from the halls, followed by hushed giggles.

"Um..."

Sakura looked away as Syaoran pulled up his boxers.

"Um..."

They were silent.

Syaoran stood up and walked over to the door. He sighed.

Sakura looked over at her blushing friend. "What now?" She said uneasily.

"Fuck it." He said, and slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Now where where we?" He smiled, then pounced on Sakura.

_All day long I dream about sex  
And all night long I think about sex  
And all the time I think about sex with you, with you  
All day long I dream about sex  
And all night long I think about sex  
And all the time I think about sex with you, with you_

* * *

A/N: Hahaha! Fun! Hope you enjoyed that. 


End file.
